Taquito de Lengua
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: -Oye, Bella ¿Ya puedes hacer taquito o no?-dijo Jessica -No-le dije cortante-¿Sabías que eso significa que no eres una buena besadora? -Ahora seré conocida como "Bella Pesima besadora Swan"-dije -Bella, te he dicho que eso es falso-dijo Edward alejándome un poco de su cuerpo viéndome de frente. -¿No me crees?-negué con mi cabeza-¿Quieres que te lo compruebe?


_**Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, historia mia, que la disfruten.**_

_**Taquito de Lengua.**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

¡Estaba harta! Toda la escuela se había traumado con la moda de hacer taquito con su lengua, y tu dirás ¿Qué hay de malo…hasta yo lo hago, es divertido? Lo malo es ¡Que yo no puedo!

-¡Ya chaparra cálmate!-dijo Edward dándome un tierno empujón

-Pero es que Edward ¡ve! Todo mundo me lo echa en cara-dije señalando a todos-¿¡Ves?!-cuando voltee mi cara hacia él, éste se encontraba haciendo su lengua taquito- ¡Hasta tu!-dije enojada y adelante mi paso

Sentí sus brazos en mi cintura volteándome hacia él mientras me levantaba-Ya, perdóname, pero es que es divertido-dijo riendo y dándome un beso en la frente.

Yo hice un puchero-Pero… yo no puedo.

Edward rodo los ojos- Vamos a clases-dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia la clase de literatura.

.-.-.-.

-Como ya saben chicos su profesora de astronomía y yo, nos hemos aliado para hacer un proyecto, para este, iremos a un campamento , en el que habrá una lluvia de estrellas, ya verán que les encantará, es un pequeño lugar un poco más metido en el bosque-dijo el profesor.-Partiremos en la noche-dijo dándonos un permiso-Es obligatorio.

-¡Estrellas fugaces!-dije saltando como loca

Edward río y me cargó como si fuera una bebé.

-¡Edward bájame! Está bien que seas gigante, pero no soy tu llavero-dije riendo, el tenía esa extraña manía de cargarme cada vez que podía.

-Lo siento, me es imposible no hacerlo, amo tenerte en mis brazos, además si sigues así tropezaras-dijo riendo

No sabía como tomarme el primer comentario que hizo, bueno, éramos mejores amigos, es normal ¿no?

Me abrió la puerta-Obviamente debemos de llegar temprano al camión para alcanzar lugares juntos-dijo entrando al coche

-¿Y si no me quiero sentar contigo, y me quiero sentar con tu prima, Alice?-dije en broma, "desafiándolo"

-Pues…-paró el movimiento del auto-nos quedaremos aquí varados en la soledad de la carretera hasta que aceptes irte conmigo, el viaje sin ti será aburrido-se cruzó de brazos

-No tengo prisa ¿sabes?-amenace

5 minutos después

-¡Basta Edward!-reía tratando de parar su cosquillas-Que no te haya funcionado la primera estrategia no te da derecho a hacerme cosquillas-dije riendo

-¿Iras conmigo?-decía sin parar de hacerme cosquillas

-Obvio, obvio, no sé ni porque me creíste en la broma-paro y volvió a conectar la llave mientras avanzaba a casa, voltee verlo y él estaba sonriendo.

-Te quiero mucho, Bella-dijo Edward cuando llegamos.

-También yo, Ed-dije saliendo y sosteniendo su mano que caballerosamente se encontraba ahí para ayudarme en el acto.

-¿Paso por ti a las nueve?-dijo

-Claro-me pare de puntitas y le di un beso en la mejilla

.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-

-Nos vemos el Lunes-dije saliendo, Edward tomo mi maleta y la metió al volvo.

-Será genial-dije toda emocionada. Edward rio.

-Ya lo se, un fin de semana entero en campamento-dijo sonriendo.

-¡YEAH!

.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-

-Pasen por aquí alumnos, tomen su asiento-dijo el profesor dejándonos pasar hacia el camión.

-¿Aquí?-dijo Edward señalando. Asentí.

Nos acomodamos y sacamos nuestros audífonos para ponernos a leer.

Llegaron todos y empezamos nuestro viaje nocturno. A eso de las doce yo empecé a cabecear.

-Tienes sueño-dijo cerrando su libro-Ven, acuéstate en mi, así descansas.

Me apoye en su pecho, el saco una cobija que traía en su mochila y nos tapo para después pasar un brazo por mi cintura abrazándome- Buenas noches mi Bella-Dijo apoyando su mejilla en el tope de mi cabeza, yo le di un Buenas noches adormilado, para después caer en la inconciencia, no estaba segura si un "te amo" se escuchó, pero creo que fue producto de mi cabeza

.-.-.-.-.-

-Bells despierta-dijeron en mi oído-Bella ya debemos bajar.

Abri mis ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz.-¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis de la mañana-dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-Baj, a esta hora estaría en mi camita-bufe. Escuche su risa melódica.

-Bajemos pequeña quejona-dijo jalándome con él.

Cuando vi el hermoso lugar no pude evitar reír maravillada y empezar a correr, Edward me abrazo cuando estaba apunto de caer-Bella, tienes mal equilibrio, no hagas eso si no estoy aquí para protegerte-dijo dándome un beso en la frente para regresar hacia el camión para recoger nuestras maletas.

Le saque la lengua como niña pequeña

-No es necesario que voltee para saber que me sacaste la lengua, chaparra-me gritó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos chicas, los hombres ya están afuera preparando la fogata, ya casi llegan las estrellas-dijo la maestra.

Salimos todas para unirnos en la fogata. Tome el lugar que Edward me guardo a lado de él y lamentablemente a lado de Jessica.

-¡Agh! ¿Por qué aquí?-le susurre

-No había otro lugar, lo siento-me susurro de vuelta dándome una vara con salchichas fritas

-Oye, Bella ¿Ya puedes hacer taquito o no?-dijo Jessica después de treinta minutos de tranquilidad. ¡IAJ!

-No-le dije cortante

-¿Sabías que eso significa que no eres una buena besadora?-dicho esto todos rieron. Yo me enoje y me adentre en el bosque.

Me sente en un pequeño claro alejado de los otros chicos.

Escuche como se sentaban a mi lado-¿Estas bien?-dijo Edward

-Claro, ¿Porque no debería de estarlo?-dije entre dientes

-¡Ba!-me abrazo-Eres una pésima mentirosa ¿sabes?-dijo pasando su mano por mi brazo descubierto que estaba helado.

-¿Cómo podría estar bien, si la perra de Jessica me humillo al frente de todos los tarados de nuestro salón, diciendo que he de ser pésima besando?-dije enojada.

-Ya lo has dicho, son unos tarados, además eso es falso-dijo

-Ahora seré conocida como "Bella Pesima besadora Swan"-dije ignorando su comentario.

-Bella, te he dicho que eso es falso-dijo alejándome un poco de su cuerpo viéndome de frente.

-¿Según quien? ¿Qué libro? ¿Qué pagina? ¿Qué Doctor?-dije enojada.

-¿No me crees?-negué con mi cabeza-¿Quieres que te lo compruebe?-antes de poder decir algo, ya tenía sus labios sobre mí, moviéndolos suavemente. Pasó su lengua por mi labio y yo hice contacto también con la mía, era el paraíso.

Se separó después de varios segundos para tomar aire- Definitivamente tengo pruebas para decir que esa teoría es cien por ciento falsa-dijo jadeando.

Sonreí

-Te amo, Bella-dijo viéndome a los ojos-Lo he hecho desde siempre, te amo y no puedo evitarlo-dijo viéndome nervioso- tienes que darme una oportunidad, ¿Serías mi novia?

Fruncí mis labios- Si no eres mi novio, quien rebatirá cuando me digan mala besadora-reí aventándome a sus brazos-También te amo

Edward rio uniendo de nuevo nuestros labios

**HEY!**

**¡Tarán! aquí les vengo con un nuevo One-shoot de mi loca imaginación xD **

**Peeero bueeeeeno ¿Qué dicen? ¿Merece reviews?**

**Gracias por leer :***


End file.
